Surprise Birthday Trip
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Nick is planning to propose to his girlfriend by taking her a surprise trip. One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo.


This is a birthday one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Sorry it's so late but I know you understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. It is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Nick Nemeth smiled as he walked into the house. He couldn't wait to surprise Jasmine with her birthday present. He had planned a trip to Los Angeles for her birthday. He heard her in the kitchen and headed toward it. He quietly made his way in the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey, beautiful."

She smiled and turned to face him. "Hey." She said before kissing him.

"Happy early birthday." He said handing her the wrapped present.

She smiled and took it. She opened the present and took out the two tickets and packet about the hotel. "What's this?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise trip to Los Angeles. For your birthday." He replied. "I wanted to do something special for your birthday."

"This is amazing." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. "We leave tomorrow. So, call Madison and let her know she needs to cover for you at the shop." She nodded and called her sister. They ran a bridal shop together.

"Alright. Madison is going to cover for me."

"Great. Then let's go pack." She nodded and they headed upstairs.

They left for Los Angeles the next day. She couldn't wait to see LA. She had wanted to visit there since she was younger. She smiled at her boyfriend as they sat on the plane. It wasn't long before they arrived in LA and were taking to the hotel.

"We're staying at the Beverly Hilton?" She asked when the limo pulled up to the hotel.

"We are." He smiled. "I have reserved the Presidential Suite for the week. We are going to have a great time." She nodded as the driver opened the door and Nick helped her out.

They checked in and were shown to the suite. She was in aww as they walked in. The suite was incredible. It had a furnished patio and a living room and dining room. Along with a luxury bedroom and spa inspired bathroom. It also had three plasma TVs. One in the bathroom and one in the bedroom and one in the living room.

"Oh my gosh, this suite is amazing." She smiled as she looked around.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "Now, I have another surprise." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He opened the door and she smiled when she saw it was lit with candles and soft music was playing. "A nice relaxing bubble bath with a jet tub." He smiled. He turned to her. "Now let's get you undressed."

He smiled and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately and his hands went to the zipper on her dress. He unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. He unhooked her bra and helped her step out of her black lace panties. He got undressed too and stepped into the bathtub. He took her hand and helped her in as well. He sat down in the tub and pulled her on him sliding inside her as he did. She moaned as he did.

After the bath tub, he told her to stay in the bathroom while he got the bedroom ready for his next surprise. He lit the candles in the bedroom and put rose petals over the bed. He put on the soft music and got out the ring he had bought. He was ready to ask Jasmine to marry him.

"Are you ready for me?" She asked before walking into the room.

"I'm ready." He said as he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. "Surprise."

"It's beautiful." She smiled when she saw the room. She turned to him. "This is amazing."

"And it's not over yet." He smiled and dropped to his knee. "Jasmine, I love you more than anything in the world. And I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, of course." He smiled and kissed her and slid the ring on her finger.

"Now, we can celebrate." They both wasted no time in undressing each other. He laid her back on the bed. He gently pulled back before kneeling down to kiss her, before getting onto the bed behind her.

He changed their positions and Jasmine was lying on her back as he kissed her. He continued his way down her until he was kissing her navel. He made his way further down and she moaned when she felt his mouth on her most intimate place. He pulled away and slid inside her.

He pulled back a little before pushing back inside her as she moaned again as it filled her. He slowly did this over and over again to tease. Jasmine started to push back trying to get her fiance deeper and deeper inside her as the couple settled down into rhythm. He felt himself getting closer and he pulled out, not wanting to end things just yet, and rolled them both over until Jasmine was on all fours, and pushed inside her again.

He moved his hand around and began to play with her breasts as he fucked her from behind. He moved in and out of her slowly as she got turned on even more.

"Oh god, yes, yes." She moaned out as he did. "Harder, please harder." He increased his pace as she continued getting turn on by her words.

He pulled her up to him and his hand went to her clit and he massaged it as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He felt himself getting close and he knew she was too.

He pulled out and laid her on her back and slid inside her again. He thrusted into her two more times before they came hard. He leaned down and kissed her before pulling out.

"Wow!" She said as they laid there catching their breaths. "That was amazing."

He smiled and pulled her to him. "Best time yet." He said and kissed her. "And things will just get better once we are married."

She nodded and snuggled up to him content in his arms. She couldn't wait to be his wife and spend their life together.

Please Review!


End file.
